


Darkness in My Name

by Jackdaw816



Series: Siren [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merpeople, Mind Control, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Sirens, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Javic's new partner is the most powerful man he's ever met. Of course, that's because he's not a man at all
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Series: Siren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Halloween Fest 2020





	Darkness in My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to write more siren!John, but he sang me his song and so now we're doing a trilogy! This is the prequel, and the last part will be the rest of KKBB and EW. Does anyone want this beside me and Elle, eh, probably not, but I love it so that's all that matters
> 
> Words in italics are memory, I think I made it clear enough. The bolded words are sirensong. And Giánnis is, of course, John. 
> 
> Title from [Siren by Kailee Morgue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKWG4zCALoE) yet again because this song is like a solid quarter of my motivation for this AU
> 
> Prompt: Creatures, witches, and cryptids

Javic was hesitant when he got his new assignment. The assignment itself wasn’t the problem. Fairly standard assassination actually. No, the problem was his partner. Giánnis of Thera. One of the few aliens in the Agency accepted due to their ability to pass as human.

The fact that Giánnis was an alien wasn’t the problem, per se. Javic wasn’t a xenophobe; in fact, you could call him a xenophile. It was the type of alien Giánnis was that gave Javic pause.

Everyone knew that those from Thera were sirens. They could force you to do anything with just their voice. They were dangerous and powerful, and that’s why the Agency recruited one. But only one. One was all they could control.

Javic arrived at the mission bay fifteen minutes early, earplugs in his pocket, and his guard high. When Giánnis sauntered in, Javic was stunned silent. Damn, he was hot. Fuck his silver tongue, Javic was certain he could get anyone to talk with that body alone. Giánnis instantly noticed Javic and his gaze was all appreciation.

“I’d introduce myself, but I’m sure you already know who I am and where I’m from,” Giánnis said, smirking. Javic blinked at him innocently, but he wasn’t fooled. “They always know.” He offered a hand, and Javic took it. His skin was cold, and his grip was firm. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Don’t sing me your siren song, and we’ll be golden,” Javic said, tone as firm as Giánnis’ grip. There was a flicker of something deep in Giánnis’ eyes, but then he grinned and nodded.

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

* * *

Turned out, Javic loved having Giánnis as a partner. His power made everything easy, and he was never afraid to use it. Why waste hours staging a suicide when all Giánnis had to do was whisper in the mark’s ear and they’d do it themself? They never had to bribe guards or worry about witnesses. It was all wiped away with the wave of a hand, or rather, the slip of a tongue.

It wasn’t long before they fell together. Javic was thrilled to learn Giánnis was good with his tongue in every way, and then some. He never used his power on Javic… well, not never. It was rather hot after all, having his control taken away completely. And it had saved his life a few times. But Giánnis was careful. He toed the line, and he never pushed too far.

Until he did.

* * *

The time loop was… a catalyst. It afforded Javic the perfect opportunity to get to know Giánnis better. And he did. For one, they were trapped on an island. The sand was perfect for Javic, and the water was perfect for Giánnis. 

Javic would admit that he sometimes forgot Giánnis was anything but human. But the sight of Giánnis devouring a fish; his teeth sharpened and layered, gills slashed into his neck like knife wounds, and legs fused together and bound with scales, well, that would never leave him. Then Giánnis had just strode out of the water, buck naked, picking at his all-too-human teeth with a fishbone. Javic had been aroused and terrified in equal measure.

All and all, the time loop could have been far worse. He was trapped with someone he feared, but he loved him despite it. It was like an extended vacation. At least, at first.

* * *

Eventually, the worst happened. It had been Tuesday II of Loop who-gave-a-fuck-anymore. Javic had woken up to Giánnis’ tongue doing some beautiful things under the blanket, so the day was going perfectly. And then suddenly, it was Thursday II and he was sitting on the couch beside Giánnis, no clue how he’d got there.

“Gián?” Javic asked. Giánnis didn’t answer right away. He just stared forward, eyes red, hands twitching. “Gián, what happened?”

_“You should shut up!” Javic shouted. They weren’t arguing, not really. Not over anything serious. But Giánnis stiffened instantly. One hand went to his throat, and he looked down submissively. Then he left the room, never looking back._

“Nothing,” Giánnis said, not looking at Javic. He was a skilled liar, but this was pathetic. Javic touched his arm gently, then drew his hand into his own. Giánnis was keeping something from him. And he was going to figure it out.

_Javic found Giánnis curled up in the bathtub. The water was flowing, cascading over his head and through his open gills. Javic had made his presence known and Giánnis had sat up, startled. “I’m sorry” was all but sobbed, then Giánnis had flinched away as if speaking would lead to punishment. And maybe it had._

“Did you charm me?” Javic asked. He’d known it almost instantly. The dizziness that occurred right after. It wasn’t always there, but it was now. Giánnis had nodded slowly, but his expression never changed. He was certain he had done the right thing. Javic didn’t think so.

_Javic had gotten Giánnis out of the tub and onto the couch. He’d regained most of his mind, but he still trembled slightly. Javic had never forced anything, but in halting breaths and limited words, Giánnis told Javic about his life between Thera and the Agency. Forced silence in every form from beatings to isolation to a golden collar of thorns. Javic knew the universe didn’t like sirens, but he hadn’t realized just how hated they were. How hated Giánnis was._

“It had to be done,” Giánnis said, finally meeting Javic’s eyes. “Javic, please, trust me. It had to be done.” Javic rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. Nothing had to be done. And he may have loved Giánnis, but he sure as hell didn’t trust him. Especially not now. He’d lost two days and he had no clue what he’d done to deserve it.

_“I’m sorry,” Javic said. What else could he say? “You didn’t deserve that.” He reached out to touch the scars on Giánnis’ throat. He’d assumed they were genetic, like the gills. Now he could see clearly that they were puncture marks from undoubtedly painful thorns. He would have looked good in gold though. The second Javic touched skin, Giánnis snarled._

“I don’t want you in my head!” Javic shouted. “Fucking rule one, Giánnis.”

 _“_ ** _Don’t touch me._ ** _” Javic was forced back and something inside of him broke._

“It won’t happen again. But you can’t silence me! You can’t keep me quiet!”

_“Giánnis, I can help you. I can make things better. I’ll make sure no one keeps you quiet.”_

“I’m not trying to silence you! I just want you to keep your silver tongue to yourself.”

_“No. No, no, no. They all say that, but one day you’ll get scared. You’ll decide I’m not worth the risk. And I can’t allow that.”_

“Javic, **_stop._** ”

_“Giánnis, what are you doing?_

“I hate you.”

 _“I love you. And I’m sorry, but you’ll have to_ ** _forget._ ** _"_

Javic could feel the force holding his muscles tense leave as Giánnis’ face crumpled. Javic couldn’t seem to muster any sympathy. Giánnis was willing to use his power against him. And that was a deal-breaker.

“Javic,” Giánnis said, his voice catching. “Javic, I’m sorry. I love you.”

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have done it,” Javic said, his own voice catching. He left their home in a hurry. He didn’t trust himself around Giánnis, didn’t trust himself not to throttle that pretty throat. 

* * *

They made up. Sort of. There was a new tension between them, hanging around them like smoke. Giánnis never used his siren song again, at least not when Javic could hear it. They lived and fucked with all the passion of before. But the trust was gone. They danced on eggshells even as they cuddled on the couch or chatted idly over breakfast. It could never be the same.

Javic put in for a transfer when they got out. He’d expected Giánnis to protest, but he’d signed the papers without a word. His eyes told the whole story, but Javic hadn’t looked him in the eyes for a while now. He just took his new partner, a nice lady from the lunar colony, pure human, and moved on. (The clerk had assumed he was transferring because Giánnis was alien, and since, in a way, he was, Javic hadn’t protested their xenophobic bullshit. He was too tired.)

* * *

It was a handful of years before he saw Giánnis again. And it wasn’t a happy occasion. Javic had woken up with a throb in his head and two missing years of memory. The suspect was obvious. All he had to do was find him.

Turned out, Giánnis had gone home. Thera, siren central, was the absolute last place Javic wanted to be. But he needed answers. He found him easily; traced his vortex manipulator to a shitty, but secure block of flats overlooking a massive lake. 

Javic steeled his nerves before banging on the door. There was a yelp and a clatter, and Javic had to stifle a laugh. Then the door slid open, and Giánnis was standing before him. He looked almost the same as he had three (five) years ago. His hair had lightened a shade, probably from the twin suns, and the scars on his throat were gone. But the gun in his hand, now that was familiar.

“What do you want?” Giánnis said bitterly, making no move to put the gun away. For a moment, Javic had forgotten why he’d come. But then it all came rushing back.

“Like you don’t know,” Jack scoffed. He pushed his way into the flat, and Giánnis made no move to stop him. “This is your fault, after all.” Giánnis kicked the door closed, gun still at the ready.

“How can whatever you’re bitching about be my fault?” Giánnis asked, trailing Javic into his own flat. “I haven’t seen you in five years, not since you left me.” Javic scoffed.

“Really?” He turned to face Giánnis, hands on his hips. “Because I left you three years ago.” He raised an eyebrow and waited for it to click. But Giánnis’ face stayed impassive.

“You talk some fine shit,” Giánnis said, crossing his arms. “If you’re here to accuse me of something, just do it, so you can get the fuck out of my life.”

“Fine,” Javic said, gritting his teeth not to make a quip about how shoddy a life that was. Cowering in a shithole flat on his own planet because he couldn’t take a little heat. Pathetic. “You took two years of my life away, and I want to know why.” Giánnis lowered the gun and frowned.

“What?” Giánnis looked genuinely confused, and for a moment, Javic’s rage faltered. Then he strengthened his resolve and sneered. “I took two days from you, nothing more. And that was years ago!”

“But you’ve done it again,” Javic hissed, stalking forward. “I woke up this morning with a siren song headache and the last two years erased, and I want to know what the hell you did to me!” Giánnis looked at him pityingly, and Javic wanted to punch him.

“I’m sorry you’ve lost time. But I wasn’t the one to take it,” Giánnis said. He sounded honest enough, but Javic couldn’t trust his supposed honesty.

“And where’s your proof?” Javic didn’t give Giánnis time to speak before continuing. “Can’t sing yourself a siren song, now can you?” He smirked triumphantly, confident that he’d won. Giánnis would admit his sins, Javic would learn what he’d lost, and then he would break Giánnis’ fucking neck. But Giánnis just smiled.

“I can’t,” he agreed. “But Aleka can.” He set his gun on a table and crossed the room to one of the two doors in the back of the flat. He rapped on it with his knuckles. “Aleka, darling, I need to borrow your voice.”

“Girlfriend?” Javic asked, raising an eyebrow. He stifled the one iota of him that was jealous at the thought. Giánnis shook his head.

“Roommate.” Javic expected elaboration and was surprised when there was none. The door opened, and Giánnis grinned. Aleka stepped out, an earbud in one ear and her dark hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

“Why can’t you just sing him yourself?” Aleka asked, eyeing Javic dubiously. He glared right back, two could play at this game.

“I need you to sing me,” Giánnis clarified. “He requires proof that I was not the one to wipe his memory.” He stared Javic down. “So sing me some honesty and he’ll be on his way.”

“Fine,” Aleka said. “How long do you need? Ten minutes?”

“Five.” Giánnis didn’t look away. “My answer is simple.”

“Alright then,” Aleka said. She touched Giánnis’ shoulder, and he broke his stare with Javic to meet her eyes. “ ** _Tell the truth, Giánnis._** ” It was strange, Javic thought, watching Giánnis fall under a siren’s spell. Pupils shrunk to pinpricks, Giánnis turned his gaze onto his former partner.

“Javic,” Giánnis said. He smiled genuinely, but not without sorrow. “I did not wipe your memory of those two years, nor do I know who did.” Javic huffed and crossed his arms. If Giánnis hadn’t stolen his life, then who had? But Giánnis wasn’t done talking. “I’m sorry that you lost time, and I am sorry for the time I took from you.” 

“Tell me now, then,” Javic said, his voice a note too close to pleading for his comfort. “Tell me what you did that was so bad you had to wipe it away.” Giánnis’ smile dropped.

“You can’t force me to tell you,” he said. “I still choose what to say. And I will tell you this. I do not regret taking your memories.”

“Then you’re a bastard,” Jack spat out. Aleka chuckled quietly, and Giánnis shrugged.

“Maybe so.” He smiled, sharp and bitter. “But you’re a selfish prick with an ego the size of your backwater colony. You sent me packing and yet you have the audacity to come to my home and accuse me of hurting you when that is the absolute last thing I want to do.” Giánnis looked away, shaking his head. “Get out, Javic.”

“You controlled me!” Javic accused, anger flooding his words.

“And you used me!” Giánnis bit back. “You had no qualms about me using my power on anyone who got in our way!” Giánnis stepped closer, each movement slow and calculated. “So why are you so surprised that you were next?”

“We were a team!” 

“You can’t have a team without trust,” Giánnis said sadly. He laid a hand on Javic’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “And you could never trust me. The universe told you that you could never trust a siren. And despite my efforts, I could never change your mind.” 

Giánnis’ pupils dilated; the truth had worn off. Javic suddenly felt cold, fear dripping down his spine. “So I think the best course of action is this,” Giánnis said softly. He leaned in and whispered into Javic’s ear, words that Javic could later not recall.

“ ** _I’m as human as you are, Javic._** ”

Javic took a shuttle off of Thera, alone. He couldn’t remember why he’d come to visit Giánnis, or why Giánnis was living on a planet of sirens. Probably the music. Not that it mattered. He was the past, and Javic was intent on looking to the future.

None of his contacts had panned out, and Javic still had no idea how he’d lost his memories. No. How he’d had them stolen. But one thing was becoming clear. The Time Agency was to blame. So perhaps it was time to try a solo act.


End file.
